Punishment
by ChampionOfKratos
Summary: Harry and his mate are betrayed, this is their punishment. WARNING: Lemons (don't like then don't read), slave bond, kind of dark fic, borderline between PWP and SWS


**AN: Lemons, don't like then don't read**

**AN #2: I know this is darker than my previous work but I had the idea and I had to do it.**

Punishment

XXX-Appoline Delacour-XXX

With a groan Appoline Delacour returned to the world of the living and tried to raise a hand to her head only to find herself chained to a wall. Eyes shooting open, the beautiful half-veela looked around the room she was trapped in until her eyes landed on the bed on the other side of the room where she saw her eldest daughter Fleur, naked, and being fucked by Harry Potter. "What is going on here?!" she demanded as she tried to pull loose of her restraints.

"Ah, you're awake." Fleur noted dryly as she rested her head against the back of her hand while on top of her Harry Potter focused on slamming his dick inside her pussy while he sucked on the left nipple and groping her right tit while Fleur ran her fingers through his raven black hair. "Zis mother, is your punishment.".

"Punishment?!" she yelled shocked but in her stomach she felt a knot of fear grow.

"Yes, punishment." Fleur answered her before throwing her head back and moaning in ecstasy as what appeared to be an orgasm racked her body "Oh that was a good one 'arry. Anyway, yes mother. This is your punishment for trying to betray a life debt our family owed.".

"I don't know what you're talking about." She insisted but inside she had gone cold, how had they found out.

"Don't lie to me!" Fleur snapped at her angrily "We know you tried to sell 'arry out to Voldemort. But it didn't work and now Voldemort is dead, after having answered our questions under veritaserum of course.".

At this she gulped, wondering what had happened to her husband who had helped her with the deal with the Dark Lord, "W-what are you going to do to me?" she asked nervously.

At this Fleur grinned sadistically, "Father has already been punished. He has been sold to the goblins to work in the mines for the rest of his life. You on the other hand shall have a much different punishment. For the rest of your life you shall be a slave to House Potter.".

"I will not!" she yelled defiantly.

"You have no choice," Fleur smirked at her "you tried to sell my bond-mate out to a murderer and it failed. Our family owed my bond-mate a life debt from before our bonding and you attempted to have him killed to remove it. He has every right to do so and you have already been given the collar.".

"B-bond mate?" she stammered out shocked, having no clue that her daughter had bonded to someone, the equivalent of Veela marriage.

"Yes," Fleur said with a smirk "we bonded a few weeks ago. When we came over we were intending to tell you about this but to our surprise we had your old master waiting for us instead.".

"He was not my master." She growled furious at the thought of anyone owning her.

"Either way he was there by your invitation," Fleur shrugged before letting out a loud moan that she couldn't deny was erotic, "and now he's dead.".

"W-what of your sister?" she asked scared, having sold out the boy fucking her daughter only to keep her youngest along with the rest of the family safe.

"Gabrielle is staying with one of Harry's relatives until she has come of age," Fleur shrugged "she knew about our bonding and was keeping it as a surprise. She was actually quite eager to have a big brother in 'arry.".

With a final groan Fleur laid back and smiled at the man who had spent the last several minutes fucking her pussy before she turned back over to her, "We decided to wait until you were awake to begin your punishment.", Fleur told her with a sadistic grin making her go pale.

Turning towards her she was Harry Potter and the look in his eyes made her shudder at the power they conveyed, "You nearly got Fleur killed," he growled "you shall be my slave for the rest of your life.".

The amount of conviction in his voice left her sobbing , knowing that nothing short of a miracle could get her out of this situation. Almost instantly she felt herself be yanked from the wall and locked down with her chest on a table and her ass sticking out. Before she could try and attempt any form of protest she felt him slam his cum soaked cock into her pussy from behind and plow into her angrily, showing how displeased he was with her by fucking her like a wild animal.

She yelled out, whether it was from the pain of his harsh thrusts or from the pleasure of his massive dick inside her she wasn't sure but she yelled, she yelled until her throat was raw and then she kept on yelling. Eventually she felt him cum with a yell inside her as he filled her up to the brim with his hot cum.

Slowly he withdrew and she thought that was it for now before she felt a searing pain in her ass as he forced his was in, again and again, as he plowed her ass violently, her screaming was nothing but pain this time. Finally he came she slumped down, unable to take any more.

A smirking Fleur sauntered over to her and whispered in her ear, "This is the price for your betrayal mother, this is what happens to those who cross my mate.".

With those words Fleur skipped happily from the room she was in, Harry following behind. She was up the rest of the night as she heard her daughter moan, and yell, and scream in orgasmic bliss as her bondmate made constant love to her while she was left alone, in the dark, in a puddle of cum with nothing but the pain of her body and pain of knowing her mistake.

Appoline Delacour spent the rest of her life as a slave to the House of Potter and even ended up birthing several daughters to Harry all of whom were raised by Fleur. She never left her small room for the rest of her life until she finally passed on one night in her sleep. Fleur had never forgiven her.


End file.
